


Cold hands in a summer night

by Kuro_Ko



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Ko/pseuds/Kuro_Ko
Summary: Ingrid arrived at the bar and left her empty bottle, her mind filled with questions that would not be answered that night, maybe not even that week or year, but would remain there, reminding her that she still had business to attend no matter where she was or where she went.“Hey darling, looking a bit lonely tonight, aren’t you?” Ingrid looked up and a pair of emerald eyes winked at her.She swallowed.A gorgeous woman just winked at her.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Petra Macneary
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Cold hands in a summer night

Ingrid tugged from the hem of her shirt, too tight to her skin for her to call comfortable. Despite the cold beer in her fingers, she was hot and could feel the sweat running down her back as the guest she never invited but never failed to appear. Next to her Felix kept to himself as they both watched Sylvain trying to woo Edelgard and failing hard.

“Do you think he will ever change?” Ingrid asked, taking a quick sip from her bottle.

“No.” Felix, following his custom, had a glass of water, ice cubes ringing each time he moved his hand. “He won’t,” and his words were sour. Ingrid’s grimaced grew but she drank from her beer again as she saw Sylvain now charming, or trying to do so, Byleth.

Oh, he was so out of his depth there.

Even Ingrid could see how Edelgard and Byleth gravitated around each other, pulling and pushing but always getting closer and closer.

She drank from her beer gain.

Even Ingrid could read _that_ room

Felix next to her crossed his arms and she could read that room as well. That wasn’t her problem to mingle, however. Ingrid knew she wasn’t the one to go to when the issue was sentimental at its core. She could solve pragmatic issues easily, logic problems as if she had been born to do so. Her hands and her brain could research and find simple answers to complex problems. She was aware of how her mind was sharp for thinking outside the box and, as such, she had made a name for her own in Edelgard’s business quite quickly.

Quickly enough for Edelgard to promote her into a position she had basically created for Ingrid.

Ingrid did like the praise, and she liked the promotion more for both the better pay and the validation. It did, however, meant she had to attend these parties from time to time instead of being at home drinking the exact same beer while watching some show or playing video games.

She drank once more and this time her sip was a long one.

Ingrid was painfully aware of how close she had been from getting to a new level in her game the night before and how she was stuck there instead of being at home with a joystick in her hands.

“I can’t look at that any longer,” Felix scoffed, walking away to the balcony of the penthouse. The apartment covered the entirety of that floor and a generous balcony let the guests enjoy some fresh air and a spectacular view of Garreg Mach. Ingrid followed, drawn by the perspective of the cooler air of the summer night. Under them, a bustling city unfolded, Ingrid, leaned in the fence that worked as the wall of the building and looked down, at the cars and the everchanging lights of the vehicles and the signs selling things she could or couldn’t be interested in.

Her forearms were defined by sharp muscles she took comfort in. Ingrid kept a sacred routine to make sure she was always in peak physical shape, for what she didn’t know, yet it gave her a sense of security and normality she cherished.

It was one of the few things she would call familiar in the metropolis that was Garreg Mach, so different from her hometown.

Ingrid tried to drink from her beer again. The bottle, empty, mocked her with a treacherous gleam. She tried to squeeze the last drops from it, before giving up and just playing with the empty small bottle in her hands, her eyes lost to the big city under them and her mind wandering in the small details that composed the most important moments of her life.

Time, as always, shaped itself at its will and flew slowly that night.

“Ingrid.” She looked up, at some point Edelgard had leaned in next to her, examining her face in silence, waiting for Ingrid to realize she had been there.

“Bo- I mean, Edelgard, sorry, I didn’t realize you were here…” Ingrid bit her tongue to keep Edelgard’s title from rolling out her lips.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” She asked, politely, her violet eyes showing sincere curiosity. Ingrid smiled and played with the empty bottle.

“I am, thank you for asking, I’m just… “ Her eyes went back to the gargantuan city under their feet, the changing lights and the cars that never stopped. “Pensive.” She finally said, smiling more to herself than to Edelgard.

“I guess I can understand that feeling.” Edelgard’s hand were intertwined, dangling off the rail and just an abyss below them. “It is a big city, isn’t it? Not even Enbarr can really compete in size.” She mused, her eyes overlooking the horizon. Ingrid cocked an eyebrow and looked at Edelgard from the corner of her left eye. They used to talk a bit about their personal lives every now and then, but this seemed to come out of nowhere.

“I thought you were used to it already…Uh, you certainly don’t seem the type to be intimidated or wooed by this kind of thing” Ingrid scratched the back of her head, surprised. Edelgard’s smile grew into something warmer that Ingrid didn’t quite know how to place.

“Yes, people do seem to believe I’m unfazed at most situations…” She turned, her lilac eyes changing once more. “But I was taken away by this city the first months I was here. Maybe even the first years. I would hate for you to feel out of place and not doing anything myself to help” Her eyes had the same determined look she had when they were discussing a particularly difficult issue or problem. Edelgard had made clear several times already she valued her as a precious member of her team. _A fundamental individual for my personal force_ , Edelgard had said once. It had sounded cheesy to Ingrid, yes.

It had also made her heart sore with validation and respect.

Edelgard had the same look now.

So she was worried about Ingrid.

Ingrid smiled, trying to wipe away any possible fear from Edelgard’s mind. She wasn’t going away, she wasn’t leaving Garreg Mach. Not yet at least.

Not when she had found a bit of purpose in her life.

“I appreciate the worry, but I’m happy. No need to bother about me.” Ingrid turned, this time her elbows resting on the riel of the balcony. “Truly.” She said, raising the bottle to her lips out of habit before realizing it was empty.

Edelgard followed with attentive eyes and then smiled. “I will take your word for this, but if I have learned something in my years away from home is that company is good to keep us rooted in one place,” and her eyes went back to Byleth, who was talking to Sylvain and Ferdinand, laughing and bringing peace between those two that were so different and prompt to discuss over the most simple things. Ingrid smiled and scratched her nape once more, her hand forceful.

“I can say if that’s true or false to me.”

“Oh, I think it’s true. Either way, please enjoy the night and let me know if you need anything.” Edelgard started walking back to the one she loved and yet hadn’t said so and stopped, turning in the ball of her feet to point at Ingrid’s empty bottle. “I would have another one of those, a good friend of mine is tending the bar and she would be more than happy to give you one, I think...” and with that Edelgard was gone, leaving Ingrid silent and confused.

Ingrid shook her head and the fresh air of the night was a blessing in her neck. She didn’t quite follow, but her boss had one thing right, however, she did want another bottle. She sighed and used her arms to impulse herself, her strides were long and light, her muscles springing into action easily. Beer was one of those things that could always make her day better, no matter the situation. She had a brand she liked and a schedule for it already, but a party at night meant she could have more.

She wasn’t driving that night after all.

She could ask Edelgard’s friend for a couple of bottles and keep looking at the endless city thinking about her place in the universe.

The bottle, empty, shone dimly when she got inside the ample room that had been rearranged for the social event. She nodded to those who greeted her and smiled to those who called her, raising her hand to show the lack of beer she was about to fix. A couple of beers, she did have two hands to hold at least two bottles.

Four if she tried.

Ingrid arrived at the bar and left her empty bottle, her mind filled with questions that would not be answered that night, maybe not even that week or year, but would remain there, reminding her that she still had business to attend no matter where she was or where she went.

“Hey darling, looking a bit lonely tonight, aren’t you?” Ingrid looked up and a pair of emerald eyes winked at her.

She swallowed.

A _gorgeous_ woman just winked at her.

Ingrid straightened up and the collar chains in her neck rang with the movement, the eyes of the woman behind the bar dropping to the accessory before looking back at her eyes, stopping briefly in her lips for a split of a second. Enough for Ingrid to notice but not for her to formulate a coherent sentence, or answer.

She, in fact, forgot she had to answer.

The woman battered her eyelashes at her and a couple of seconds dragged by painfully slow. 

“Can I get you something?” And the sound of her voice, clear and melodious, yet powerful, brought her back to her body, grounding her into the rush of blood her veins felt and how dry her throat suddenly was.

Ingrid was screwed, she was enough self-aware to realize that at least.

“Oh, yes, uh…” Ingrid looked at her hands and saw the empty bottle, “Can I ask you for a beer?” Where was her confidence, her idea of getting more than one beer at the same time? Where were her doubts and her fears and the lonely feeling of being alone in the huge city that was Gareeg Mach so different from the town that had seen her grow up?

Everything had been pushed away, swept by a maelstrom of emotions and instincts she had almost forgotten how they felt until that precise moment. The uncomfortable, tingling, and yet powerful and addicting rush that a single word, a well-placed hand, a pointy look could cause her.

The woman smiled and looked at her eyes before turning around for a beer.

Oh, Ingrid was so screwed.

“I suppose the same one would do, right?” The bartender turned with a cold bottle in her hands, even in the dim light of the room she could see the droplets caused by the change of temperature and how gentle fingers pressed against the foggy glass.

“Yes! Yes, thank you…” Ingrid looked, her mouth slightly open, how the lady opened up the bottle with a quick movement of her wrist, the bottle cap drawing a parabole and the foam barely kissing the edge of the glass. “Uh, I’m Ingrid.” She added, her voice impossible lame in her own ears. “I work with Edelgard...”

What was she even doing?

The woman smiled and leaned in, offering her the bottle with a cocked eyebrow, and her smile never wavering.”Dorothea, a pleasure to meet you” She winked again and watched how Ingrid took the beer and looked at it, the gears in her mind turning and shifting trying to keep some of her dignity with her. “I think Edie has mentioned you, the brilliant girl from Faerghus, aren’t you?” 

“I don’t know if brilliant is the word I’d use.” Ingrid took a sip of the bottle, looking at Dorothea’s body language and trying to understand it. Her brain wasn’t in a mood to cooperate, however. Ingrid cleared her throat and leaned on the bar, using her elbows to support herself.

Ingrid knew she was walking into an alley that had a dead end, she was sure that this woman was out of her league and directly pulled out of her dreams. Yet she tried to compose herself and smile.

“Dorothea, can I ask you for the usual?” Edelgard had appeared out of nowhere, her demeanor serious and her presence sharp as always. Ingrid jumped, startled by the sudden interruption. Dorothea smiled at Edelgard, her smile was different but warm still.

“Well, Edie, of course! You are paying me for doing it after all” She joked, her eyes again in Ingrid for just a second, enough as to put a spell on her and anchor her to that bar, looking at the handiwork of somebody that knew how to transform a task into art and pour expertise in every little action, every movement precise and diligent.

Ingrid this time at least smiled instead of letting her jaw hanging at the vision of a bartender preparing cocktails in the purple and red and blue artificial lights sparkled by the warm flame of a drink set expertly on fire. Dorothea’s features were bright and sharp when the fire of the cocktail illuminated her face for a second before she put her out with a blow. 

Edelgard accepted the drink with a word of gratitude and an entertained look to Ingrid before disappearing back again to the darkness of the room, maybe looking for Byleth, maybe seeking the fresh air in the terrace opened to them. Ingrid swallowed and she noticed that half of her beer was already gone.

She couldn’t remember how that had happened.

“Terrible sorry, Ingrid, work called.” Dorothea’s eyes were back on her and Ingrid felt how her back straightened up. “But you were trying to deny what Edelgard said about you, you wouldn't consider her judgment was wrong, would you now?”

“Uh, I… I wouldn’t say _that”_ The beer in the bottle was yellow and golden and bubbled up. Ingrid fixed her attention on how the liquid flowed instead of how her blood rushed and her spine shivered.

“She did say brilliant. I’d like to find out myself, however.” Dorothea was about to add something more, but then Sylvain appeared, slinging his arm to Ingrid’s neck with a playful smile. Dorothea’s eyes lingered in that touch for a second before a new smile was on place as she looked at the man that leaned forward. “Hey, what can I get you?”

And her tone wasn’t melodious, neither soft, but sharp and strong.

Uh.

That had to mean something, right?

Ingrid’s mind was keen to provide that as an answer.

“Oh, I was just missing my dear Ingrid here, but I see she is in good company.” Sylvain joked, shaking Ingrid a little by the hold he had on her. Ingrid snorted but let him do so, she knew better than trying to argue with Sylvain when he was trying to show affection.

“Ingrid was telling me how she managed for Edelgard to call her brilliant. I’m quite interested in her story.” Dorothea’s tone changed slightly again, and Ingrid picked all of the little cues she could, trying to piece the puzzle that Dorothea was.

“Oh, Ingrid’s talented for some practical thinking!” He mussed her hair, her collar chains ringing with the movement. “Don’t ask her for other stuff though! She can be dense!”

“Thank you for your feedback, Sylvain, I will consider it and put it next to all the non-important tasks I have to complete.” Ingrid pushed him away, a smile on her lips despite her words. He smiled and raised his hands, pledging innocent of his words.

“Fair, fair.” He looked at Dorothea and something sparked in his eyes. “Can I get a whisky?” His request was accompanied by a smile and Dorothea turned to work with expert hands. He turned to look at Ingrid and said everything he wanted to say with his eyes. Ingrid had been friend with him long enough to communicate that way effortlessly.

_This lady is hot._

_I noticed, thank you._

_You can’t let her go away!_

_Sylvain, go back to Felix and mend things with him instead of pestering me._

_I know you will try to play it cool, but she is your type, don’t let the chance pass. It doesn’t come often._

_Sylvain…_

“Here you go!” Dorothea was back with the rather square glass that contained a generous serving of whiskey. “Good luck with that, champ,” she said. Sylvain smiled charmingly once more before turning to Ingrid, winking and going away, leaving his friend flustered.

He knew her too well.

Ingrid kept her groan to herself.

“So, darling, the night is just starting and I fear my job calls for me” Dorothea eyed the crowd that was going through their drinks and would soon come to her for more.

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you from it I…” Ingrid looked around, her beer now empty. She could ask for another one and look for Felix so they could both just keep each other company in silence.

Right?

She could do that.

Would she be happy with that?

Her brain knew the answer yet she refused to listen to it.

“Darling, don’t say that! I am delighted by your talk! In fact…” Dorothea looked into the crowd once more, this time searching for somebody in particular. “I’d be more than happy to introduce you to a friend of mine. Maybe, we can talk a bit more when I’m out of work...”

Ingrid blinked.

A friend of hers?

What was Dorothea suggesting?

Meeting new people wasn’t a bad thing, however, right?

Before she could answer, Dorothea waved at somebody, motioning them to come to the bar. “Petra! Darling, there’s someone here you should meet.”

Ingrid turned, the name sparking memories in her. She was sure she had heard it before, at least it rang familiar in her ears. A pair of purple, intelligent eyes received her, and then Ingrid, for the second time that night, forgot how to think yet again.

Petra smiled, there was a tattoo on her cheek and it moved, a tainting, mysterious, enticing shade of color she couldn’t quite name in the dim lights of the room but seemed similar to the shade of her eyes. Skin darker than hers, beautiful as the ocean when the midnight moon shone over it, powerful, inviting.

“Yes, dear?” Petra was quick, each of her steps had a spring in it that seemed to give her the agility and the strength of a predator tracking its prey, ready to jump.

“Petra, dear, this is Ingrid, would you mind humoring her until I’m out? I think the three of us should talk a bit more! I foresee we can be friends” her voice when speaking those words didn’t sparkle in Ingrid the idea she wanted to be friends with her. It did, however, set her spine on fire and sent her thoughts in disarray. Petra blinked and then looked at Ingrid, a smile softer than the one she had sported so far conquering her lips and a warm hand taking hers in a firm, strong greeting.

“I am the most pleased of meeting you, Ingrid.” She said, her accent only added to how exotic her figure was, how intoxicating her silhouette could be.

Ingrid swallowed and nodded, unsure about how to follow up those words.

Unsure where she had heard the name of Petra before.

Unsure why she was clutching the empty bottle of beer instead of asking for a new one.

Her brain, again for the second time that night, supplied her with the knowledge that Petra waited for an answer from her, but not with the answer itself.

“Uh… likewise…” She managed to say, aware of how Petra hadn’t let go of her hand and how her braids seemed to blend in the darkness of the room giving her an almost magical halo.

“I was talking to Edelgard and Byleth, but we can be going out for fresh air too.” Her head tilted to show her the direction, her eyes never leaving hers and Ingrid nodded. Suddenly the night had turned into one where two gorgeous women were actively trying to get her attention collectively.

That wasn’t part of her dreams, but she was sure it would be from now on.

“Sure, I… I would like that.” Her legs answered before she could register it, starting the way to the outside world where she could look at the immense city of Garreg Mach and feel now curious about it instead of intimidated. Dorothea called her, however, and she turned, obediently, her body using a mind of its own.

“Before you go, I think you can use this.” Another wink and Dorothea leaned forward, hooking a finger on her collar chain to bring her closer. Ingrid looked at her lips, at her eyes, at her lips, and froze when Dorothea just smiled and let her go, taking the empty bottle and replacing it with two cold bottles. “For the wait.” She said.

Ingrid blinked, Petra tugged her, gently coaxing her outside.

Ingrid blinked and followed.

The bottles in her hand were so cold compared to the raging fire of her blood that night.

Garreg Mach, with its mountains and its lights, waited for the three of them outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I had one (1) mental image and couldn't stop myself.
> 
> Just couldn't.
> 
> If you are up for more gay things like this one, you can find me on twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/KuroKR_)


End file.
